


L'angoisse de Luka Couffaine

by NoPads_NoHelmets_JustBalls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Luka Angst, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPads_NoHelmets_JustBalls/pseuds/NoPads_NoHelmets_JustBalls
Summary: "I didn’t know that she felt the same way for someone."Luka meets this girl and unknowingly falls for her and had the realization at a painful time in his life in a ride home through the subway.Glimpse and bits of the point of view of Luka Couffaine.





	L'angoisse de Luka Couffaine

The day we met, was the day my sister told me that thy want to play something to the music festival. I was playing something in my room to pass the time when she came to tell me that they were going to start. When I saw her, I knew at that moment that she was different. I knew she was not like the others and I couldn’t help but fall after looking at her ocean eyes.

 

She came to greet me and I was humored at her stammered state but it seemed that she does not like to be teased. I guess that was a bad move but I want to get a good impression on her so I played what I think she felt and what I think I felt.

 

****oXoXo** **

 

I distracted my mom, who is now Captain Hardrock, to help her escape and get some help. I couldn’t help but feel worried for her. This is a dangerous situation and she went outside alone but when Ladybug came to save us, I just had to know if she was safe or not and I was relieved when Ladybug said she was fine.

 

****oXoXo** **

 

When my sister asked me if I wanted to be in a music video for Clara Nightingale, I said yes, knowing she would be there and I smile at the thought of seeing her again.

 

****oXoXo** **

 

I invited her to hangout at the boathouse and I was glad she said yes.

 

I noticed that she seem sad when she got here so I played something different to cheer her up and I’m glad that it worked. I felt my heart beat faster at seeing her smile and my heart warmed at it.

 

I stared at her and she just looked so beautiful. I felt like I was in a trance but I did not care because it felt blissful and I just want to stay like this with her right this moment.

 

I broke from my trance when she asked me if I was free at Friday. I didn’t say no to her. I wanted to spend time with her every chance I get and this is one of those chances.

 

****oXoXo** **

 

I met her at the building entrance of the ice rink with her friends and she looked relieved when she saw me. I couldn’t help but grin at that.

 

We went inside and picked our skates. After I finished tying mine, I went to her and caught her just in time when she fell and I tied her laces.

 

I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the rink and started skating, although she was struggling, I held her hand and we skated together. She seemed surprise at my antic skating but she went along and it and I felt relaxed.

 

I let her go, thinking that she would follow me at a curve but that was a mistake when looking back in time to see her smash through the wall. I skated my way to her and offered my hand but at the same time, Adrien also did.

 

I looked at her with my hand outreached, expecting to pick mine but she couldn’t choose __and I saw her reach for Adrien’s__.

 

She didn’t grabbed his hand because Kagami reached to pull her up and whispered something to her ear. After pulling Adrien away with her, I watch her skate out of the rink and walked towards the restroom then I saw Adrien skated out of the rink to follow her.

 

I just stood here and stared at the both of them, long gone.

 

****oXoXo** **

 

After we fixed our things, and went out of the rink, I saw her looking at him. She looked sad when she saw Kagami kiss Adrien on the cheek. I felt a pang of pain in my chest, seeing her expression.

 

I offered her to walk her home through the subway and she gave me this look and it seemed so familiar but I can't somewhat recognize it at the same time.

 

From that look, I knew she wanted to say something. To say something __to Adrien__. And I knew she would feel guilty if she didn’t say it.

 

“Go to him.” so I said and I watch her call and ran after him and I walked away.

 

****oXoXo** **

 

As I ride home in the train, I kept thinking about her.

 

I saw my reflection on the window and I realized. The look she had a while ago, it was the same look I have right now.

 

I knew that I liked her from the moment I saw her. I knew that she was different when my heart started to beat a second for her.

 

I didn’t know that she felt the same way for someone.

 

I felt down as I realized that but, I would wish her happiness and support her. I would help her instead of fighting for her because I am not so selfish to force her to fall in love with me. I would just want her to be happy, is all and if ever she gets tired of chasing after him, I would be here to comfort her as a friend. And if it's a friend she needs right now, then I'd be happy to have that title even if it hurts knowing that I won't be able to get past that.

 

I would wait for her until she’s ready to move on and I'd be there for her, helping her along the way.

 

I know that it would take a long time but I also know that this feeling I have for her would remain the same.

 

Until then, I’d be here. Waiting for her.


End file.
